


Queen Under the Mountain

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Childbirth, F/M, Female Thorin Oakenshield, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: We all know the story of the King Under the Mountain but what if it was the Queen Under the Mountain instead?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Frerin & Thorin Oakenshield, Frerin & Thorin Oakenshield, Frerin/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Enter the Dwarves

It wasn't that Bilbo hated guests. No! He loved having guests to entertain but he would rather know they were coming or know who they even were but he was rather flustered. It started with a Dwarf called Dwalin eating his supper and cookies. Then one named Balin came, then two brothers called Fili and Kili, then Gandalf came with about 10 Dwarves falling through the doorway. 

"I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo cried. 

Gandalf didn't exactly ignore him but he was trying to not get his head knocked off by a hanging chandelier. 

They Dwarves had fed themselves, eating the entire contents of the larder but they did surprise Bilbo as they had cleaned up after themselves. 

It was then when there was a knock at the door. 

"Ah... the last one." Gandalf muttered. 

Bilbo opened the door and saw a female Dwarf standing there. He thought that even the females of the species grew beards but he was mistaken for the stranger had a face that was smoother than his. Her dark hair was like a wild mane, she slipped her cloak off and Dwalin took it from her. 

"I got lost. Twice. This place wasn't easy to find. I would not have if it wasn't for the mark on the door."

Bilbo's mouth dropped slightly at the Dwarf woman who entered his Hobbit hole with a pair of piercing blue eyes. She circled him like a vulture would do their prey. 

"So this is the Hobbit?" Her voice was silky yet deep. "Tell me Master Hobbit, what is you weapon of choice?"

"W-weapon?!" Bilbo squeaked. 

Gandalf stood in front of the two, "Bilbo Baggins, meet the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield." 

Thorin bowed her head, showing off a braid entwined in her mane. Balin led her into the dining room where the others were sitting around it, waiting for Thorin. 

Two candles were lit on the table and Kili put a bowl of soup in front of his aunt's seat. Thorin nodded her head in thanks and took a seat. Bilbo noticed that she had some manner of etiquette around her that the other Dwarves had not shown. He also noticed that the other Dwarves were strangely quiet. Just how important was the woman Dwarf?

They conversed of a task at hand, commandeering Bilbo for their quest which resulted in the Hobbit passing out on the floor. 

The Dwarves could hear Gandalf try to persuade Bilbo to come as they sat scattered about the Hobbit hole. Thorin stood in front of Balin with her arms crossed over her chest, wearing thick furs over a dark blue shirt. 

"It's probably for the best that he doesn't come." Balin tutted. "The wild is no place for a Hobbit."

Thorin breathed through her nose, staring at the floor. 

"Luck was never on our side." 

Thorin mumbled in agreement. "It was a fool's hope. I wish we could see home again. Just once."

"You made a home for us in the Blue Mountains." Balin reminded her. "That's more than any gold stashed inside of Erebor. Remember that lass."

"It was our home." Thorin reinstated. She began to walk into the living room area, leaning her arm against the mantle of the fireplace with her pipe in her hand. 

Bilbo sat on the stairs out of the way but his head rose up at the sound of humming. 

"Far over... the misty mountains cold..." Thorin began to sing, "to dungeons deep, and caverns old..." 

Bilbo listened intently as the other Dwarves joined in, all of their voices coming together, forming one single melody. Their hearts yearned for their lost home, something that a Hobbit would not quite understand. He did feel sympathy for them but he didn't even know them. 

The morning however, he would find that his heart had changed its opinion. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo sat on the back of his pony, Myrtle, and fell towards the back of the line besides Bofur and Fili. He spotted the only female in the group towards the front of the line, beside Gandalf. 

"So, Thorin is your aunt?" Bilbo asked Fili.

Fili nodded, "Aye, she's mine and Kili's mother's sister. She's older though. Obviously." 

Bilbo watched as the wind blew Thorin's long hair in the wind. 

"I thought all Dwarves had beards." Bilbo said quietly to the pair of then. 

Bofur shrugged, "Aye that they do lad. Not her though."

"She doesn't think she deserves one." Fili whispered almost silently to the Hobbit. "She cut it off after the losing Erebor and hasn't grown it back since."

Fili frowned sadly, sighing. "We tried to tell her that she does but she's boar headed."

"Stubborn." Bofur cleared up when Bilbo had a bewildered look on his face. "Probably the most stubborn."

Bilbo had noticed that while Fili looked very different than his aunt they shared the same eyes whilst Kili had brown eyes but looked a lot like Thorin. 

Fili noticed that Bilbo was staring at his aunt but he found it rather amusing. Even more so for a princess, Thorin had many Dwarf men looking at her but some had turned their gaze after she trimmed her beard. Some say she did it with a sword, not even cutting herself. She was a master swordsman... well swordswoman. The Dwarves did not care that their leader was a woman. She was far more graceful with a sword than she was in a ballroom if Dwarves even had ballrooms. 

That night, they made camp by a cliff side. Thorin kept to herself until Kili and Fili joked about Orcs. 

"You think that an Orc raid by night is a joke, boys?" Thorin cast a cold look at her nephews. 

"We did mean anything by it." Kili said shamefully. 

Bilbo cast a sad look upon her as Thorin marched slowly to the edge of the cliff, the wind blowing through her hair. She was indeed majestic. A truly splendid sight. 

"Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." Balin told them the tale of Moria and the fights and battle. 

_"NO!!!" Thorin's scream pierced the air as Azog threw Thror's head across the ground. Thorin roared and raised her blade. She was prepared to face the pale Orc but a hand stopped her._

_"No Thorin!" Thrain pushed her back._

_"Father! Let me kill him!" She spat in Azog's direction._

_"I shall not see my daughter die like my son. Enough blood has been spilled from our family tree."_

_"Frerin..." Thorin drew in a sharp breath. "No..."_

_Thrain tearfully nodded, "I will not see you die. That filth means to desecrate our family line. I will not see that happen."_

_"Father!" Was the last thing Thrain heard of his daughter before he surged towards the Orc._

_"No!" Thorin took her blade and ran down Orc after Orc._

_She did not see her father again._

_That day was the day she earned her name. Armed with nothing more than a branch of an oak tree, she used the shield to ram into the Orc. She was thrown across the ground, she grunted to her feet and sliced his arm clean off._

_The Dwarves were leader less until the Dwarf princess led them to battle, it was a victory but there was no feast. Too much Dwarf blood was spilled and the dead greatly outnumbered the living._

_Thorin searched and was gifted a terrible sight._

_"Frerin..." she whispered, dropping to the ground. Her little brother was buried underneath a pile of Orcs. Yelling, Thorin pulled him out and rested his pale head on her knees, tears spilling onto his frozen face._

_"Thorin." Dain brought her into his chest, "we shall have time to grieve child."_

_"My grandfather... my brother... Where is Father?" She cried. "Tell me where he fell."_

_She pushed herself out of her cousin's hold. "Tell me!"_

_Dain sighed mournfully, "we do not know."_

_Thorin clambered to her feet, limping she gripped the branch and stood on top of the rock overlooking the dead battlefield._

"I saw her there... so quiet. So still." He looked to the Dwarf standing in the horizon. "I could see the one I could call my queen."

It seemed that the wind would follow Thorin wherever she went and Bilbo was enchanted by her grandness. There was a reason why Thorin was the Dwarf Queen and now Bilbo could see why as clear as day. 

* 

After a long day of walking, the company stopped beside a ruined farm at Thorin's command. 

"We will set up camp here. Fili, Kili you two watch the horse. Oin and Gloin start the fire. Bofur, Bifur and Bombur start the food."

"Aye," the Dwarves murmured in unison. 

Bilbo watched Thorin and Gandalf talk... well, argue would be a better word. 

It had been hours and Gandalf hadn't returned from storming off. 

"Has Thorin ever liked Elves?" Bilbo asked Balin. 

Balin sighed, "Perhaps once. Long ago."

Balin could remember when Thorin was young. She had always been a beautiful Dwarf but she aged like fine wine. Ever more so beautiful with age. She did not look bad for being almost 200 years old. 

Dwarves and Hobbits aged differently. Even though she was almost 150 years older than Bilbo they were more or else similar with maturity. Being that old, Bilbo had wondered why Thorin had never married and why she named Fili her heir even though she could have children. 

Bilbo would not ask her so many questions. He valued her privacy. If she wanted to tell him she could do so in her own time. Thorin may have not had the same respect for Bilbo that the Hobbit had for her but he didn't mind. He hadn't proved himself yet. 

Throughout the journey, Bilbo had been amazed at her level of skill with a blade and as well with her bow and arrow, although she did often leave the archery to the younger of her two nephews. 

Whilst Bilbo sat with Balin, he watched Thorin converse with Dwalin in the ruins of the farm house. 

"I know what you're thinking, laddie." Balin chuckled at him. 

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. 

Balin elaborated. "My brother always had a soft spot for Thorin, even as a child."

"You've known Thorin since you were children?" Bilbo was surprised. 

"Aye." Balin smiled fondly of the memory of their childhood in Erebor. "He is very protective of her. You see, in Erebor, there was a time when she was nothing more than the granddaughter of the King Under the Mountain. She was a fine prize for other princes or lords but one night... perhaps I shouldn't tell you."

Bilbo urged him to, "please."

Balin made sure that Thorin wasn't listening in. "One night, during a visit from the Brown Hills of the Southern Mound, the lord's son tried to take her and almost succeeded if Thorin hadn't fought back but he managed to knock her back. Dwalin found her in a dark hallway and he vowed to watch over her since."

"What became of the Lord's son?"

"Banished I believe. To rot in the wilds." Balin looked to his queen with sad eyes. "Since then, she train herself so that she didn't have to rely on anyone else. Most females of our kind do not fight in battle but Thorin proved to everyone that anyone can be a warrior."

"She's..." Bilbo laughed under his breath. "She is more than just your queen."

"Aye, laddie. That she is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all agree that the scene at the end of AUJ is one of the best. THE MAJESTY OF THORIN OAKENSHIELD.

"It can't be." Thorin's eyes narrowed as she stared down the pale Orc. She believed he had rotted away. Oh how wrong she was. 

Taking her blade, she ran down the trunk of the tree that was about to fall from the cliff and she would kill that Orc filth where he stood. 

She didn't listen to the others. She would not turn back and flee. She would die like all warriors did. On the field of battle. She would rather die than see the likes of Orcs take her rightful home. 

"You will die Dwarf." Azog spoke in Black Speech. 

"I would like to see you try and take me down!" Thorin bellowed, it was enough to shake the Lonely Mountain itself though it was miles and miles away. "You killed my grandfather. You will pay." 

Bilbo held onto the branch, his hands shaking. What he saw proved just how resilient the Dwarf was. He wondered what she was like in her youth for she was not as young as her nephews and she had been scarred by the terrors of her past. Those terrors only made her stronger yet more boar headed. Bilbo knew that all Dwarves were stubborn but Thorin Oakenshield, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror, was something else. 

He heard Dwalin yell for his queen as she was thrown through the air, landing painfully on the ground below. 

"Argh!" She screamed as the warg of Azog bit into her skin, tightening his jaw around her. 

She was thrown once more but could not move, her head lulled back against the ground. 

"Bring me her head." Azog ordered his lieutenant. 

"No." Bilbo whispered. He trailed along the branch and ran at them, jumping onto the Orc, stabbing him over and over again. Panting, he defended the Dwarf on the ground. He slashed his sword through the air. 

He turned his head to her and saw the blood leak through her arm. He bit his lip and guarded her still, even when the others came and fought the Orcs until the Eagles came and picked them up one by one. 

The oak branch laid forgotten on the ground, never to be seen again. 

* 

"I have never been so wrong in my life." Thorin embraced the smaller being, bringing him to her chest. 

"I am so sorry that I doubted you." She softly said. 

"I would have doubted me too." Bilbo chuckled. 

Thorin grew paler for the moment and held onto Bilbo as she dropped to her knees. 

"Thorin!" Fili called out to her, joining her side with his brother. 

"She's bleeding." Bilbo noticed the blood stains. "Her wounds will have to be tended to." 

"Aye." Oin agreed from the back of the group. "Come, let us set up camp below and I'll tend to Thorin."

"Come on Fili." Kili put his aunt's arm around him. "Get her other side."

Fili and Kili helped Thorin to her feet, her legs trembled beneath her. 

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Bilbo asked Gandalf. 

The wizard nodded, leaning on his staff, "Thorin Oakenshield has had worse injuries. She shall be fine, Bilbo." 

*

The others went along with the chores that needed to be done around the campsite whilst Oin tended to Thorin. Thorin had passed out moments after her nephews picked her up. She was exhausted though it was unclear to the others. Her nights were plagued my nightmares of fire and ash and so she could not sleep for long. Bilbo glimpsed over and Oin had removed her fur jacket and tunic, leaving her blue shirt on but only for a moment. When he glimpsed again he could only see the bindings around her breasts. He gulped and turned his attention back to the fire. He thought his deed had gone unnoticed but Fili and Balin had noticed yet they did not seem to mind. 

Thorin had well defined muscles on her abdomen and arms after a lifetime at the anvil and battle. Her hair went passed her shoulders. On her chest was her necklace, Bilbo did not know what the crest meant that had been carved onto the stone. 

"Don't think we haven't noticed, Bilbo." Kili sniggered at him.

"What ever do you mean?" 

"The way you look at Aunt." Fili explained, a smirk painted on his face. "Do not fret though, we approve."

Bilbo's cheeks turned red but everyone's heads snapped around as Thorin let out a deep groan. 

Fili looked at his aunt's face, seeing how her face contorted in pain. 

"I'll go and help Oin, everyone else carry on doing what you're doing." Fili ordered to the Dwarves. 

"Aye lad, go and help." Dwalin patted Fili's back. 

It was clear that Thorin cared deeply for her sister's sons. It seemed that she cared for Kili more than Fili but that was not true. It was just that Kili was more reckless than Fili. She had taught them everything they would need to know and taught Fili what duties would be his when it was turn to sit on the throne. 

"Fili..." Thorin uttered her words above a whisper. 

"I'm here." Fili whispered back, taking her hand. 

"Wargs have nasty teeth it would seem." Oin groaned. "Not to worry, she shall be fine after some rest."

"I will make sure she gets it then." 

*

When they reached the home of Beorn the skin changer, much had changed in the relationship between Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins. 

She often asked him to walk or ride beside her and she placed her bedroll beside his. While they slept, Bilbo would study her face, you could tell that she hadn't been able to shave for the stubble on her chin had began to grow again. Bilbo could not quite understand why Thorin did not believe that she didn't think she was worthy of her beard. Like the hair on his feet, a Dwarf's beard was their pride. Very important. Thorin smiled in her sleep when Bilbo touched her cheek, it turned out however that she was not asleep and had opened her eyes to look at Bilbo with those sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry." Bilbo apologized. 

Thorin took a gentle hold of his hand. "Don't be." 

Thorin placed her hand on his face and pulled him towards her, brushing her lips against his cheek. 

"You're a strange being, Bilbo. A kind one..." Thorin's eyes flickered to the floor. "One who shouldn't be loved by someone like me."

"Don't be silly." 

Thorin laughed silently and rested her head against his chest. 

What happened that night was a private affair and it should remain that way. The relationship between the Dwarf and the Hobbit had forever changed and would never be the same again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a mother always a mother

"Kili's wounded." Fili shouted to Thorin as they landed on the shore, leaving the barrels to bob in the water. "His leg needs binding before we go anywhere."

Thorin wanted to go, they were so close but she would never forgive herself if either of her nephews grew sick or died."Quickly. Orcs will be on our tail soon."

Bilbo stood beside Dwalin and Balin as he watched Thorin help Fili to bind Kili's leg. She had a gentle hand as she did so but a mark appeared on her arm as her shirt sleeve rode up. It wasn't a tattoo or a brand but it didn't look like a birthmark either. 

"Balin?" Bilbo called quietly to him. "What's that mark on Thorin's arm?"

Balin looked in her direction and turned his head down to the ground with sad eyes. 

"It's a mark that appears on royal Dwarves when they are.... expecting a child." Balin explained. 

"It's faded." Bilbo realized. "The child..."

"Died. Yes." Balin whispered to him. "She doesnt talk about it. She lost the child after the battle of Moria, a day after. Her heart was so full of death that she couldn't take it. She promised herself she wouldn't have another."

"Who was the father?"

"Prince Frerin." Balin bit his lip. It was no secret that Thorin and Frerin shared a relationship deeper than they should have but it wasn't uncommon among Dwarves to inbreed, especially those of royal blood. "Despite that... they were not bound by the soul."

Confusion became clear on Bilbo's face. 

"A Soul Bond happens between two souls, separating them would mean death. Take Kili and Fili for example, they're bound to each other." Bilbo looked in the princes' direction and he could tell by the way Fili held his brother up that it was true of what Balin was telling him."

Dwalin joined his brother's side, "Thorin hasn't found hers yet but there's still time." 

"How would she know?" 

"She would have to do something to prove it, as would the other half."

Bilbo looked to Thorin and there was a certain gentleness that he had spent a long time searching for. He thought back to the night at Beorn's house, she was soft and warm, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, like the stars themselves were in her eyes. 

Thorin knew that Balin had told Bilbo of her past. She wasn't mad though, it saved her the job of telling Bilbo herself later. She was going to... she was, it was just her past was a topic that she didn't like bringing up. Frerin... her sweet brother... he wasn't like Bilbo. She didn't have to prove anything to Bilbo and it made her love the Hobbit even more. It was strange to say it out loud. 

They had finally reached Erebor and just by being back in her home, Thorin felt more at peace than she had done in years. 

She suddenly felt very worried for a particular Hobbit. 

"You don't have to go." Thorin pulled him to the side, away from the others. 

"I came all this way to do something so I'm going to do it." Bilbo said with a smile. 

Thorin felt a great deal of admiration towards him, the courage of Hobbits was a marvelous thing. 

Bilbo had been gone to long for Thorin's liking. 

"We should go after him." Balin advised her. "He could be hurt... or worse."

"Give him some more time." Thorin said softly, staring to the horizon, the wind blowing her hair. "He can find the Arkenstone."

"Is the stone really worth someone's life?" Balin asked her, not truly believing the gold had already done its work on her. 

"Of course it isn't." Thorin tried not to yell. She noticed that Balin's face was paler than usual. "You're afraid."

"Aye. I am." Balin said simply. "I fear for you, Thorin. A sickness lies on that treasure. One that drove your father mad."

Thorin sighed. She knew. She remembered seeing her grandfather dig through the gold like a madman. Crazed and deranged. 

_Thorin hid behind a wall, looking at Thror from afar. She doubted that he could see her._

_"What are you doing?" She heard Frerin from behind her._

_He tutted, "You really think it is wise to spy on Grandfather?"_

_Thorin shook her head, frowning. Thror had been acting strange, eating less and hardly sleeping. He hardly left the treasure alone._

_"Come, Thorin. You need rest."_

_"Shh!" Thorin snapped her head to him. "It's supposed to be a secret."_

_"Oh I do apologise." Frerin giggled. He put his arms around Thorin's neck. "I promise that our baby will be so loved, will know a life of peace and I shall cherish him or her more than life itself."_

_"Took the words right out of my mouth." Thorin pecked his cheek. "Fine. I shall retire to my chambers. Will you get Grandfather to do the same?"_

_Thorin didn't wear dresses all the time but that day she had to attend a meeting between the Elves and had promised to put in some amount of effort. It was her father's wishes after all. She was glad she did though, the baby was already affecting her appearance however only she and Frerin knew. At least for the time being._

_In_ the walls, she could feel his touch. 

In those halls, she could remember her family, her mother and father, her grandfather. Her brother. 

She remembered running through the halls of Erebor with Dwalin and Dís. 

Her tears were swimming with the ghosts of her past and oh how she craved to be there once more. Thorin often wondered how her life would have turned out but through the pain she had met someone else, someone good and pure who had not seen the true evil of the world. 

"I'm going after Bilbo. Stay here. If I don't return... run like hell."


	5. Silver Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a description of miscarriage so if that upsets you I would recommend missing this chapter.

Thorin could remember much of Erebor despite not talking about it. 

Why should she bring up the past when it hurt her so? 

She could remember how the Arkenstone thwarted her grandfather's mind. 

She could remember how her brother fell at the battle of Moria. 

And she could remember the pain of losing his child. 

Maybe fate just liked giving her the middle finger. 

Thorin did not run down the halls of Erebor. She wanted to give Bilbo at least a chance to find the Arkenstone. There was no lust for the cold inside her veins, even just thinking about the gold made her nauseate. 

Grasping her blade, Thorin soon bumped into Bilbo on the staircase. There was no time to talk. The Hobbit grabbed her hand and dragged her back up the staircase.

"Did you find it?"

Bilbo gasped, "can we escape the terrifying dragon first?"

Thorin halted, "I mean to kill that beast."

"Why do you do this?" Bilbo asked her, shaking on the ground. "You don't have to prove that you can do it. Live to see another day."

"I can't take back my home while that creature remains here."

Bilbo knew that she would not give up. "Let's at least get the others."

"Already here, our esteemed burglar." Dwalin chuckled. Her turned his head to Thorin. He always seemed much softer with her than anyone else. Not much a surprise though, considering the history they shared together. "What should we do, lass?"

"I have a plan." Thorin smirked, she put her blade back into its sheath. "We have to lead the beast down to the Smithy."

"How should we do that?" Ori fumbled with his slingshot. 

Thorin patted his shoulder, "we need to split into two groups. Balin, Nori, Bifur and Bilbo along with myself. Dwalin you lead Dori, Ori, Bombur and Gloin to the right. We'll go the left."

"Let's be away." Gloin chuckled, gripping his axe. 

Bilbo already knew that Thorin had a unique mind. There was a reason that the other Dwarves called her Queen. She could lead others into battles that others would and could not. 

Yet, she ran down those halls like the wind, mysterious and true. The Dwarves saw her as that young princess who would venture to places that she really shouldn't have been inside.

Whilst Thorin was a woman scarred by the horrors of the past, as a child she was just as headstrong though terribly naive. Her hair was that of a lion's and she had grown into a beautiful lioness despite no longer bearing the customary beard. 

That didn't matter to Bilbo but that was the difference between their cultures. Hobbit feet were like a Dwarf's beard. 

So important. 

It did not take long for Smaug to escape and while Bilbo was glad they were out of immediate danger, he couldn't help but be worried for Lake Town. The danger was now headed straight for them.

They weren't out of the woods yet either for Thorin's search for the Arkenstone had become desperate. 

Balin told Bilbo in confidence that it would be better if it was never found. Bilbo felt that Balin was right. Thorin wasn't acting like herself. She was short tempered with almost everyone, shouting at them to keep looking.

One night, the others rested in the quarters in the upper levels whilst Thorin stood in the same place as she had done when she had discovered her grandfather digging madly through the gold with that crazed look in his eyes. 

Abenstly, she placed a hand on her stomach. It was in these walls when she discovered she would have a child, then that child never came. 

_They had buried their dead but there was no feast. The survivors of the battle of Moria were exhausted and wished to return to the Blue Mountains. Thorin was no longer a princess, she was now their queen. The Queen of Durin's Folk. She knew that the day would come but she hated that it was that day. She lost her grandfather, father and brother all in one day._

_"Thorin!" Dís shouted to her when she and the rest of the survivors returned home._

_Dís almost burst into tears when her big sister fell into her arms. Thorin was tired and wanted to sleep for the next decade. Her mind and heart were both numb. Broken beyond repair._

_The pregnancy that she kept secret for so long was no longer a secret one night when she was in the Royal Longhouse. She had been sitting there with Dwalin and Balin when she felt a horrible twinging pain in her abdomen. By the time the brothers got help it was to late and they found Thorin lying on her side, sobbing._

_Tears ran down her face, mixing with the blood on the floor. One moment she was an ocean of tears then the next she was pounding her fists into the stone floor until they were bloodied, broken and mangled. Dwalin held her when she lost consciousness. She was like a little rag doll._

_"That poor thing." People would say behind her back._

_Thorin soon proved them that she was not a "poor thing" and that she was the same warrior that took control at the Battle of Moria. Everyone soon forgot about her loss, she preferred it that way. The less they asked her, the less she would mourn and her heart would be full once more._

_Broken hearts could be mended, it just took a while to do so._


End file.
